interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
EC
=ecarté= * sub =ecballio= * sub =ecce= * adv =ecce homo= * ecce homo L ???? * pt: ecce homo L * en: ecce homo ( * behold the man) * ecce ???? * pt: adv eis * en: adv lo!, see!, behold! =ecceitate= * sub =eccentric= * adj * eccentric ???? * pt: (compare: excentric, excentrico, excentrica) * en: adj eccentric (1. not concentric; 2. odd, whimsical, unconventional); (districto) eccentric outlying (district) * ◊ eccentricitate =eccentricitate= * sub * eccentricitate ???? * pt: (compare: excentricitate) * en: n eccentricity (1. Mech.; 2. eccentric condition or behavior, oddity) ecclesia ???? * pt: n igreja * en: n church; Ecclesia Anglican Church of England, Anglican Church * ◊ ecclesiasta-ecclesiastic-ecclesiastico; ecclesiologia etc. =eccentrico= * sub =ecchymose (-osis)= * sub =ecchymotic= * adj =ecclesia= * sub =ecclesial= * adj =ecclesiasta= * sub * ecclesiasta ???? * en: n ecclesiastic; Ecclesiasta Ecclesiast ( * author of Ecclesiastes) * Ecclesiasta ???? * pt: npr Eclesiastes (autor do livro Eclesiastes) * en: npr Ecclesiast ( * author of Ecclesiastes) =Ecclesiastes= * sub n pr * Ecclesiastes (-ás-) ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Eclesiastes * en: npr Bib. Ecclesiastes =ecclesiastic= * adj * ecclesiastic ???? * pt: adj eclesiástico/a * en: adj ecclesiastic, ecclesiastical * ecclesiasticamente ???? * pt: adv eclesiasticamente =ecclesiasticitate= * sub =ecclesiastico= * sub * ecclesiastico ???? * pt: n eclesiástico * en: n ecclesiastic =ecclesiologia= * sub * ecclesiologia (-ía) ???? * en: n ecclesiology * -ech- ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ entelechia etc. ... =ecclesiologic= * adj =ecclesiologista= * sub =ecclesiologo= * sub * echelon (-sh-) ???? * en: n Mil. echelon * ◊ echelonar =echelon {sj}= * sub * echelonar (-sh-) ???? * en: v to echelon =echelonar {sj}= * v =echeveria {sj}= * sub =echidna= * sub =echinate= * adj =echino= * sub * echino ???? * pt: n equíno (ouriço) * en: n I. echinus (1. sea urchin; 2. Arch.); II. Zool. Echinus * ◊ echinoides; echinococco etc.; echinoderme etc. =echinocacto= * sub =echinococco= * sub * echinococco ???? * pt: n Zool. equinococo * en: n Zool. echinococcus =echinoderme= * adj * echinoderme ???? * pt: adj equinodermo/a * en: adj echinoderm, echinodermic * ◊ echinodermo =echinodermo= * sub * echinodermo ???? * pt: n equinodermo, equinoderme * en: n echinoderm =echinoides= * sub pl * echinoides ???? * pt: n Zool. Equinoides * en: n Zool. Echinoidae =echo= * sub * echo ???? * pt: n eco * en: n echo; facer echo (a) to echo, echo back * ◊ echoic; echoar; echolalia etc.; echometro etc.; echometria etc. =echoar= * v * echoar ???? * pt: v ecoar * en: v to echo =echocardiogramma= * sub =echocardiographia= * sub =echocardiographic= * adj =echogramma= * sub =echographia= * sub =echographic= * adj =echographo= * sub =echoic= * adj * echoic (-óic) ???? * en: adj echoic * echolalia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Psicopat. ecolalia * en: n Psychopathol. echolalia =echolalia= * sub =echolocation= * sub * echolocation ???? * pt: n ecolocação (sonar) =echometria= * sub * echometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n ecometria * en: n echometry * ◊ echometric =echometric= * adj * echometric ???? * pt: adj ecométrico/a * en: adj echometric =echometro= * sub * echometro (-kó) ???? * pt: n ecómetro * en: n echometer =echoscopia= * sub =echoscopio= * sub =eclampsia= * sub =eclamptic= * adj * eclect- ???? * en: see eclectic =eclectic= * conj * eclectic ???? * pt: adj ecléctico/a * en: adj eclectic * ◊ eclectismo; eclectico; eclecticismo =eclecticismo= * sub * eclecticismo ???? * pt: n eclecticismo * en: n eclecticism =eclecticitate= * sub =eclectico= * sub * eclectico ???? * pt: n ecléctico * en: n eclectic =eclectismo= * sub * eclectismo ???? * pt: n eclecticismo * en: n eclecticism =eclecto= * sub =eclipsar= * v * eclipsar ???? * pt: v eclipsar * en: v to eclipse; eclipsar se to disappear, vanish, make oneself scarce =eclipse (-ipsis)= * sub * eclipse ???? * pt: n eclipse * en: n eclipse * ◊ eclipsar =ecliptic= * adj * ecliptic ???? * pt: adj eclíptico/a * en: adj ecliptic, ecliptical * ◊ ecliptica =ecliptica= * sub * ecliptica ???? * pt: n Astron. eclíptica * en: n Astron. ecliptic =ecloga= * sub * ecloga (éc-) ???? * pt: n ecloga, egloga * en: n eclogue * eco- ???? * en: n in compounds eco- ( * house, household, habitat) * ◊ ecologo etc.; economo etc. =ecobiotic= * adj =ecogeographia= * sub =ecogeographic= * adj =ecologia= * sub * ecologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ecologia * en: n ecology =ecologic= * adj * ecologic ???? * pt: adj ecológico/a * en: adj ecologic, ecological =ecologista= * sub * ecologista ???? * pt: n ecologista * en: n ecologist =ecologo= * sub * ecologo (-có-) ???? * pt: n ecologista * en: n ecologist * ◊ ecologia-ecologista, ecologic, synecologia =economato= * sub * economato ???? * pt: n economato * en: n stewardship =econometria= * sub =econometric= * adj =econometrista= * sub =economia= * sub * economia (-ía) ???? * pt: n economia; economias economias, poupança * en: n economy (1. management of the expenditures of a social group; 2. careful management, thrift); economias economies, savings; economia politic political economy, economics; economia de tempore saving of time =economic= * adj * economic ???? * pt: adj económico/a * en: adj 1. economic; * 2. economical =economisar= * v * economisar ???? * pt: v economizar * en: v to economize =economisation= * sub =economista= * sub * economista ???? * pt: n economista * en: n economist ( * student of political economy) =economo= * sub * economo (-có-) ???? * pt: n economo, mordomo * en: n steward, housekeeper * ◊ economato; economia-economic; economista; economisar =ecophysiologia= * sub =ecophysiologic= * adj =ecosphera= * sub =écossaise= * sub =ecosystema= * sub =ecotypo= * sub * -ecr- ???? * en: see sacre =ecstase (-asis)= * sub * ecstase (éc-) ???? * pt: (compare: extase) * en: n ecstasy * ◊ ecstasiar =ecstasiar= * v * ecstasiar ???? * pt: (compare: extasiar) * en: v to enrapture, entrance; ecstasiar se to go into ecstasies * ecstasiate ???? * pt: (compare: extasiate) * ecstasiatemente ???? * pt: (compare: extasiatemente) =ecstasy= * sub =ecstatic= * adj * ecstatic ???? * pt: (compare: extatic * en: adj ecstatic =ecstatico= * sub =ecthyma= * sub * ecto- ???? * en: adv in compounds ecto- ( * outside, external) * ◊ ectoderma etc.; ectoplasma etc. =ectoblasto= * sub =ectoderma= * sub * ectoderma ???? * pt: n Zool. ectoderme * en: n Zool. ectoderm =ectogenese (-esis)= * sub * -ectomia (-ía) ???? * en: n in compounds Surg. - ectomy ( * excision, removal) * ◊ appendicectomia etc.; tonsillectomia etc. =ectoparasito= * sub =ectopia= * sub =ectopic= * adj =ectoplasma= * sub * ectoplasma ???? * pt: n Espirit. ectoplasma * en: n Spiritualism ectoplasm * ◊ ectoplasmic =ectoplasmic= * adj * ectoplasmic ???? * pt: adj ectoplasmico/a * en: adj ectoplasmic =ectosomatic= * adj =ectropion= * sub =ecu= * sub =Ecuador= * sub n pr * Ecuador H ???? * pt: npr Ecuador H * en: npr Ecuador =ecuadorian= * adj =ecuadoriano= * sub =ecumene= * sub =ecumenic= * adj * ecumenic ???? * pt: adj ecuménico/a * en: adj ecumcnical; concilio ecumenic ecumenical council =ecumenicitate= * sub =ecumenismo= * sub =eczema= * sub * eczema -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n eczema * en: n eczema * ◊ eczematose * eczemat- ???? * en: see eczema =eczematose= * adj * eczematose ???? * pt: adj eczematoso/a * en: adj eczematous =eczematoso= * sub